


Тайные фантазии

by Sweet_Paprika



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Discordant couple, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Paprika/pseuds/Sweet_Paprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прижавшись в постели к любимому, Бен думает о своих тайных фантазиях и о боли и надежде, что они сулят. <i>Спойлеры ко второму сезону.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайные фантазии

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика [Secret Fantasies](http://www.squidge.org/abisel/fic/gemini_secretfantasies.html), автор — [Gemini](https://www.squidge.org/abisel/fic_index.html#gemini).

Бен не мог вспомнить, чувствовал ли он когда-нибудь в своей жизни большее умиротворение. Субботнее утро, и он лежал в постели, уютно обнимая своего спящего любовника со спины. Он использовал этот тихий час, чтобы насладиться каждым ощущением. Тем, как пах Майкл — сквозь запах шампуня для волос пробивался мускусный аромат пота, напоминавший о бурной ночи, и тем, как он плотно прижимался своей крепкой и тёплой задницей к его паху.  
Прошлая ночь была потрясающей. Они занимались любовью не один час, распаляясь от вибрирующей сексуальной энергии, делясь друг с другом своими самыми сокровенными фантазиями. Бен улыбнулся, вспомнив. То, от чего его пробивает на нервный смех, то, что он был бы счастлив осуществить с любимым человеком. Сегодня ночью он мог бы показать Майклу, каким он может быть медведем!*  
Ябба-дабба-ду!**  
Его улыбка поблекла, когда он вспомнил ещё одну свою фантазию. Ту, о которой он не рассказал Майклу. Озвучил бы он её вчера - и только испортил бы весь настрой. Не то что бы это было каким-то особым извращением. Ничего имеющего отношение к плёткам или цепям. Не включающее игрушки или костюмы. И не групповой секс или вуайеризм.  
Просто больно и неприятно.  
Заниматься любовью без каких-либо преград. Без тонкого слоя латекса, не дающего ему раз за разом заполнять Майкла своей спермой. Чтобы просыпаться на следующий день, всё ещё погружённым по самые яйца в тугой заднице. Чтобы никогда не беспокоиться о пополнении запасов презервативов, предусмотрительно припрятанных по всей квартире или в его бумажнике. Чтобы никогда не приходилось протягивать руку за новой резинкой..  
И есть только два способа воплотить эту фантазию в реальность. Первый — если изобретут лекарство. Чтобы он мог освободиться от омрачающего его жизнь вируса.  
Второй?  
В порыве защитить он сильнее прижал к себе Майкла, из-за чего тот немного переместился и недовольно что-то пробормотал сквозь сон. Если он когда-нибудь заразит этого дорогого ему человека, который сейчас в его объятьях... он умрёт.  
Майкл важнее всего. Его личный покой. Красота в его жизни. Он не мог допустить мысли, чтобы уничтожить эту красоту. Осквернить его этим уродливым бездушным вирусом.  
Сам того не замечая, он обнял Майкла ещё сильнее, окончательно разбудив его.  
— Бен? — сонным голосом позвал Майкл.  
Прежде чем ответить, Бен попытался выбросить из головы тяжёлые мысли, зная, как Майкл может чувствовать его настроение. Даже представил фантазию Майкла про Фреда Флинстоуна.*** Помогло, но не сильно. Надеясь не выдать своего состояния голосом, он спросил:  
— Что такое, малыш?  
Майкл медленно повернулся лицом к Бену, не разрывая кольцо его рук. Потирая заспанные глаза, он смотрел Бену в глаза — прошло несколько ударов сердца.  
— Всё в порядке?  
Бен открыл было рот, собираясь как-нибудь отшутиться, но вместо этого потерялся, утонул в шоколадных глазах напротив.  
Высвободив свою руку, Майкл начал подбадривающе поглаживать Бена по плечу круговыми движениями.  
— Эй.  
— Ммм?  
— Жить настоящим, помнишь?  
На лбу у него что ли всё написано? Несколько раз моргнув, Бен оторвал взгляд от загипнотизировавших его глаз, немного отстранился и посмотрел на Майкла. Тот легко улыбнулся и продолжил выводить круги на коже Бена.  
Майкл был прав. Снова. В настоящий момент он был ВИЧ-положительным человеком, влюблённым в ВИЧ-отрицательного. И он собирался сделать всё от него зависящее, чтобы его любовник оставался «отрицательным». Наклонив голову, он поцеловал Майкла, чувствуя тёплое покалывание, когда Майкл обнял его за шею, полностью отвечая на поцелуй.  
На секунду Бен позволил себе устремиться мыслями в будущее. В один прекрасный день лекарство будет найдено, тогда он поделится своей фантазией с Майклом, и они проведут всю оставшуюся им жизнь вместе, воплощая его фантазию в реальность.

**Author's Note:**

>  ***** \- скорее всего имеется в виду медведь [в этом смысле](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8_\(%D1%81%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%82%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0\)#.D0.A5.D0.B0.D1.80.D0.B0.D0.BA.D1.82.D0.B5.D1.80.D0.B8.D1.81.D1.82.D0.B8.D0.BA.D0.B0_.D0.BC.D0.B5.D0.B4.D0.B2.D0.B5.D0.B4.D0.B5.D0.B9)  
>  ****** \- знаменитое восклицание из мультика про Флинстоунов, употребляется в качестве «ура!»  
>  ******* \- возвращаемся к нашим медведям. Судя по всему, фантазия Майкла про конкретного медведя, Фреда Флинстоуна. Почему ему могло такое прийти в голову - ну, внешне Фред очень даже сойдёт за медведя, а ещё он носит [голубую бандану вокруг шеи](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Handkerchief_code#Origin)


End file.
